Spell
by chocouball
Summary: [One Long Shoot] Seungkwan sengaja bangun pagi untuk membangunkan Jihoon-ie hyungnya―alih-alih, dia membangunkan Jihoon-ie noona. [a Seventeen fanfiction] [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon/Hoshi x Woozi]


**Title**

Spell

 **Author**

Uhm ―me?

 **Lenght**

I am not sure but maybe around 8000+?

 **Rate**

T+

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo, Wen Junhui, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol, Xu Minghao, Lee Chan

 **Pairing**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon

 **Genre**

Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is Yaoi! And SoonHoon pairing.

 **Disclaimer**

All cast belongs to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Oh, maybe can i keep Jeon Wonwoo?

 **Summary**

 _Seungkwan bangun pagi-pagi untuk membangunkan Jihoon-ie hyungnya_ ― _alih-alih, dia membangunkan Jihoon-ie noona_ _._

 _._

 _._

Soonyoung mengerang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di sebelah Jihoon. Sebelah tangannya terangkat―bermaksud menarik pinggang Jihoon semakin dekat, saat dalam prosesnya, alih-alih Soonyoung menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal.

 _Kenyal_?

Soonyoung membuka matanya sedikit dan bertemu dengan pemandangan penuh rambut panjang berwarna oranye lembut.

 _Rambut panjang_?

"Jihoon-ie?"

Terdengar suara dengungan.

Dan alih-alih suara Jihoon yang manly dan dalam, suara ini terdengar feminin sekali.

Soonyoung spontan bangun dan duduk. Dari spotnya, ia bisa mengamati orang yang tidur di sebelahnya dan tercengang.

Alih-alih Lee Jihoon, ini entah siapa yang menggantikan tempatnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada dua bulatan yang ia curigai sempat ia sentuh tadi.

 _Payudara._

Hah?

Payu.. dara?

Soonyoung langsung mundur. Sejak kapan ada perempuan di kamarnya?

"Unggh.. Soonyoung-ie?"

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya.

Perempuan itu baru saja memanggil namanya!

Soonyoung panik. Apa dia semalam mabuk dan menyelundupkan perempuan tanpa sadar? Tapi tidak. Dia tidur lebih dulu karena lelah semalam. Dan setahunya, Jihoon yang menyusul tidur di sebelah.

Tunggu.

Kemana Jihoon?

"Jihoon-ie?" panggilnya coba-coba.

Si perempuan menggeliat dan merubah posisinya jadi telentang sekarang. Soonyoung menutup mata― _payudara perempuan itu jadi terpampang bebas, kawan._ Soonyoung masih polos. Soonyoung masih polos!

Perempuan itu mengucek kedua matanya dan membuka matanya lalu tersenyum menatap Soonyoung.

"Pagi, Soonyoung-ie."

Soonyoung membuka satu matanya dan dihadapkan pada senyum yang familiar dengan dua lesung pipit. "Jihoon-ie?"

Si perempuan memasang wajah datar. "Kau ini kenapa memanggilku terus?"

"JIHOON-IE?"

"Ha?"

Soonyoung melempar Jihoon dengan selimut. "TUTUPI TUBUHMU!"

Sesaat, Jihoon hanya berkedip menatapnya. Lalu menunduk. Lalu reflek menarik selimut sampai dagu.

"SOONYOUNG! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!"

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di dorm Seventeen. Seperti biasa, sang umma, Jeonghan, sibuk berkeliaran di dapur memasak, kemudian Seungkwan, sibuk berkeliaran dari kamar ke kamar membangunkan para member.

Seungkwan menyeringai saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Jihoon―hyungnya yang tukang tidur dan paling susah dibangunkan. Ia menyiapkan ponselnya, memencet ikon fitur musik dan bersiap menyalakannya begitu masuk ke dalam kamar. Hanya untuk dikejutkan dua teriakan dari dalam.

" _SOONYOUNG! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU!_ "

" _AKU TIDAK TAHU_!"

Satu teriakan Soonyoung.

Satu lagi―teriakan perempuan.

Dahi Seungkwan mengernyit.

 _Perempuan_?

Apa Soonyoung membawa perempuan semalam? Dan lupa memulangkannya pagi ini?

Tapi rasanya tidak. Soonyoung tidur paling awal semalam. Disusul Jihoon di sebelah. Dan lagi, setelah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga tadi, tidak ada suara Jihoon marah-marah karena terganggu tidurnya.

Lah?

Di mana Jihoon?

"Hyung?" panggilnya akhirnya. Dia khawatir. "Apa kau membawa perempuan ke dalam dorm?" lebih khawatir lagi Seungcheol mengebiri Soonyoung karena membawa perempuan ke dalam dorm.

Pintu terbuka sedikit. Soonyoung menyembulkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak." Katanya gugup. Pemuda itu topless.

Seungkwan jadi curiga.

"Di mana Jihoon hyung?"

"Di dalam."

Seungkwan bengong.

Di dalam? Bertiga?

 _Oh._

Threesome?

Mungkin karena Jihoon terganggu dengan Soonyoung dan perempuannya maka dari itu Jihoon ingin bergabung? Dan itu menyebabkan si perempuan dan Soonyoung berteriak?

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Seungkwan nyengir dalam hati. _Siapa tahu bisa jadi foursome_.

Soonyoung terlihat tambah gugup. "Uh, tidak, Seungkwan-ie."

"Kenapa hyung? Ha! Kau benar-benar menyembunyikan perempuan di dalam?"

"Ha? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk? Tingkahmu sungguh mencurigakan, hyung."

Sesaat, Soonyoung terlihat ragu-ragu.

Seungkwan malah jadi semakin bersemangat masuk ke dalam.

Hingga akhirnya Soonyoung menghela nafas dan menyerah. Ia membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar lalu menyeret Seungkwan masuk ke dalam. Setelahnya, ia mengunci pintu kamar cepat-cepat.

"Soonyoung-a! Kenapa kau bawa dia masuk?"

Seungkwan tercengang.

Di dalam sungguh ada perempuan.

Memakai kaus Soonyoung yang kebesaran―ujung kaus itu sampai menutupi setengah pahanya dan duduk di atas ranjang Jihoon. Lucu sekali. Surainya yang panjang bergelombang berwarna oranye lembut dan―rasa-rasanya Seungkwan pernah melihat wajah yang kini menatapnya sebal tersebut.

Tapi di mana?

Seungkwan sampai mengerutkan keningnya untuk berpikir keras. Tatapannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada potret Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang tersimpan di atas meja dan―

 _Ah._

"Jihoon-ie hyung?!" tanya Seungkwan shock.

Si perempuan memalingkan wajah.

"Itu Jihoon-ie hyung?!" kali ini dengan nada denial.

Soonyoung mengangguk pasrah.

Seungkwan menganga.

Jihoon-ie hyungnya berubah menjadi Jihoon-ie noona.

.

.

Jihoon menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang semakin mungil di belakang Soonyoung. Ini menyeramkan. Dia perempuan sekarang―dan tinggal di tengah-tengah dua belas orang laki-laki yang sedang dalam masa pubertas.

Soonyoung menggenggam tangannya gugup sementara Seungkwan berjalan paling depan―bocah itu tiba-tiba merasa depresi. Tiba-tiba leader vocal unitnya berubah bentuk begitu.

Suara ribut para member yang berebut makan di ruang tengah semakin dekat. Jihoon semakin takut. Soonyoung meremas tangannya lembut. Menenangkan.

 _Tapi Jihoon tidak tenang_.

"Pagi, hyung-ie!"

Maknae mereka, Chan, menyapa dengan antusias dari atas sofa. Seungkwan dan Soonyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum gugup.

"Soonyoung-a, makan pagi sudah siap. Bisa kau bangunkan Jihoon dan suruh dia makan?"

Keduanya tidak bergerak.

Jeonghan menatap Soonyoung heran. "Soonyoung-a?"

Soonyoung menatap Seungkwan menghela nafas saat pemuda yang lebih muda mengangguk. "Jihoon.. dia di sini."

Para member yang tadinya ribut sekarang diam menatap Soonyoung.

"Mana?" Wonwoo celingukan.

Soonyoung menarik Jihoon dari belakang tubuhnya.

Hening.

Jihoon meremas ujung kaus yang dikenakannya dan menunduk.

"Jihoon-ie hyung? Apa itu payudara di dadamu?"

Sebuah piring melayang ke kepala Mingyu.

.

.

"Bahkan setelah jadi perempuan dia masih tetap galak dan menyeramkan." Mingyu bergidik. Ia mengusap dahinya yang kena lemparan piring plastik dari Jihoon.

"Tapi dia seksi." Sela Seokmin.

"Lihat kakinya." Tambah Jun.

Ketiganya menatap Jihoon dan bersiul.

Jeonghan menjewer mereka.

Sudah satu jam ini perempuan mungil itu menangisi takdir dadakannya di dada Soonyoung sementara Soonyoung mengelus punggungnya awkward.

"Hyung,"

"Panggil dia noona, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan menggaruk kepalanya. Jihoon mengintipnya dari balik dada Soonyoung. "Apa?" suaranya parau karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Tidakkah kau pikir kau butuh pakaian dalam?"

Jihoon duduk lebih tegak sekarang. "Pakaian dalam?"

Seungkwan mengangguk semangat. "Bra? Celana dalam? Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik kaus!"

Jihoon menggeleng polos. Ia menunjuk dadanya. "Aku hanya memakai kaus milik Soonyoung dan celana dalamku yang biasanya, Kwan-ie."

"Bercanda."

"Serius."

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh?"

Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tahu kan, celana dalam pria punya spot lebih di bagian depan? Sekarang kan kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk mengisi spot itu Jihoon-ie hyu―"

Jihoon melemparnya dengan sandal rumah. "Seungkwan mesum!"

Seungkwan lari tunggang langgang menuju dapur.

Soonyoung, yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak merangkul Jihoon mendekat. "Kupikir Seungkwan ada benarnya juga."

"Lalu siapa yang mau membeli?"

"Kita bicarakan dengan anak-anak."

.

.

Jihoon meremas ujung kaus yang dikenakannya dan cemberut.

Di depannya, para member sedang memperhatikannya sambil duduk.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bergabung dengan kalian?"

Jisoo menghela nafasnya. "Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang diinginkan, Jihoon."

Sejak awal Jisoo tahu Jihoon berubah menjadi perempuan, dia langsung membarikade para member dengan seutas tali yang diikat membentang membelah ruang tengah. Memisahkan para member dan Jihoon.

"Ha?"

"Lihat, kau masih polos. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau―yang tidak mengenakan bra dan hanya mengenakan kaus, duduk di tengah-tengah serigala-serigala lapar ini? Kau seperti domba yang tersesat, Jihoon."

Jihoon mengatupkan mulutnya dan menunduk―memandangi kedua kakinya yang tiba-tiba..

"Hyung, kenapa kakiku tidak kelihatan?"

"Tentu saja karena dadamu menutupinya, Jihoon-ie." Jawab Jeonghan. "Dan, Jihoon-ie, biasakan memanggil kami oppa mulai sekarang."

Jihoon menggeleng keras kepala. "Tidak mau."

"Baiklah, masalah oppa dan hyung ini bisa dibahas nanti. Yang paling penting, siapa yang akan berangkat ke mall membelikan Jihoon-ie kita bra?"

"Kenapa tidak aku yang pergi?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungcheol menatapnya seolah-olah dari kepalanya telah tumbuh pohon kelapa. "Tentu saja karena kau belum punya pakaian pantas yang bisa kau gunakan untuk keluar-keluar, Jihoon-ie sayang." Tukasnya.

"Jadi, sekali lagi, siapa yang mau pergi?" tanyanya setelah 30 detik dilalui dengan keheningan.

Tiga orang mengacungkan tangan antusias.

"Aku saja." Jun.

"Tidak, aku saja." Itu Seokmin.

"Tidak bisa, aku lebih mengerti tentang ukuran dada para gadis. Berikan misi ini padaku, hyu―noona." Dan ini Mingyu.

Jeonghan kembali menjewer mereka bertiga. "Bocah mesum, ada baiknya kalian masuk ke kamar sebelum aku memukul kalian."

Ketiganya merengut sembari memegang telinga masing-masing.

Seungcheol menghela nafas. "Rumit sekali."

Jeonghan berdiri. "Kau dan aku yang pergi."

"Ha?"

"Berdua saja?" tanya Mingyu.

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja. Ini bukan piknik keluarga yang perginya harus sama-sama semuanya."

"Bilang saja mau kencan." Tukas Minghao.

Sesaat, Jeonghan memerah. "Tentu saja tidak!" kilahnya lalu menyeret lengan Seungcheol. "Ayo, Seungcheol-a."

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita mau membeli apa?"

Jeonghan berhenti. "Umm.. bra?"

"Hanya bra?"

"Dan pakaian dalam yang lain?"

"Kau tahu beli di mana?"

"Tentu saja toko underwear, Seungcheol."

"Hyung, serahkan saja misi ini padaku, aku akan membawa pulang selusin pakaian dalam untuk hyu―noona." Sela Mingyu tidak sabar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membeli sebuah bra untuk Jihoon-ie?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Hyung, kita perlu membeli dress juga," sela Wonwoo.

Jihoon mendelik. "Kenapa harus dress?" protesnya.

Chan menatapnya polos. "Hyu―noona, sekarang kau perempuan. Perempuan biasanya memakai dress, kan?"

"Atau kau lebih betah menggunakan kaus Soonyoung sebagai dress? Panjangnya juga seperti dress. Tuh, tepat di bawah pantatmu."

Jihoon melempar Seokmin dengan bantal sofa.

Seungcheol menengahi. "Sudah, aku dan Jeonghan yang akan membelikannya dress."

"Lalu bra dan pakaian dalam?"

Seungcheol menunjuk Mingyu. "Kau saja yang berangkat."

Mingyu mengangguk antusias. Ia menyeret Wonwoo berdiri. "Ayo, hyung! ini akan jadi perjalanan menyenangkan! Melihat berbagai macam bra!"

"BOCAH MESUUUUUM!"

.

.

"Apa ini bagus?"

Jeonghan sibuk menyeret Seungcheol kemana-mana sejak awal mereka menginjakkan kaki di area mall ini. Seungcheol hanya bisa mengikuti sang istri. Kali ini, perhatian Jeonghan tertuju pada sebuah dres dengan motif pelangi yang lucu.

"Jeonghan―"

Jeonghan menyeretnya ke seberang. Ia menunjuk dress berwarna kuning dengan nuansa kupu-kupu.

"Oh, atau yang ini?"

"Jeonghan, tunggu dulu―"

Jeonghan tidak mau mendengar. Ia kembali menyeret Seungcheol ke barisan pakaian di sebelah. Kali ini perhatian tertuju pada dress dengan motif bunga-bunga di taman.

"Oh, lihat ini Seungcheol-ie, motifnya bunga-bunga. Manis sekali."

"Jeonghan―"

Kali ini dress putih dengan motif bulatan-bulatan warna warni.

"Oh, atau yang ini? Polkadot?"

Jeonghan sudah akan kembali menyeretnya kalau saja Seungcheol tidak menyentak tangannya dan membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu bingung.

"Jeonghan!"

"...ya?"

"Ini section anak-anak. Kau mencari di tempat yang salah!"

Jeonghan menatap tanda 8-12 tahun di atas barisan pakaian dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Jihoon seperti anak-anak, Seungcheol-a."

"Jangan sampai dia mendengarmu."

"Tapi―"

Kali ini Seungcheol menyeret Jeonghan ke booth pakaian yang lain.

"Kita ke sana."

Jeonghan masih mencoba bertahan berdiri di sana. "Tapi―"

"Apalagi?" tanya Seungcheol. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana usahanya menahan kesabaran.

Jeonghan mengacungkan sepasang kaus kaki berpita lucu di depan wajahnya. "Bisa kita beli kaus kaki ini untuknya?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"JEONGHAN, ITU KAUS KAKI BALITA!"

.

.

Mingyu melambaikan sebuah bra dengan motif celana dalam di depan wajah Wonwoo. "Hyung, ini bagus."

Wonwoo memasang tangannya di dagu dan mengangguk. "Coba mari kita bayangkan Jihoon menggunakannya."

Hening.

"...menggelikan."

Mingyu melempar bra di tangannya kembali ke dalam boks dan mulai berkeliaran mencari bra.

Sudah limabelas menit mereka berada di dalam dan hanya berkeliaran dari deretan bra yang satu menuju ke deretan bra yang lain. Penjaga kasir menatap mereka berdua dengan aneh.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak berpikir aneh melihat dua pria muda dengan kumis palsu yang menggantung aneh di atas bibir merambah bra dan celana dalam?

Kumis palsu ini ide dari Mingyu―dengan alasan untuk menyembunyikan identitas―yang malah membuat mereka tampak semakin mirip dengan penjahat kelamin.

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dan menunjuk pakaian dalam di tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Itu lingerie. Kau pikir dia sedang bulan madu? Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk digoda." Mingyu mendengus.

"Soonyoung-ie?"

Mingyu memasang wajah datar. "Bercanda."

"Serius!"

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Maksudku, kita semua memang tahu Soonyoung memendam rasa pada Jihoon-ie hyung, tapi aku ragu Jihoon-ie hyung itu tipe orang yang peka."

Wonwoo meletakkan kembali lingerie di tangannya dan mulai merambah boks isi celana dalam. "Kenapa kau memanggil Soonyoung hanya nama dan memanggil Jihoon menggunakan embel-embel hyung?"

"Ho, tentu saja karena Jihoon-ie hyung akan memukulku menggunakan gitar kalau aku tidak patuh padanya."

Wonwoo menyentil dahi Mingyu. "Tidak sopan! Soonyoung juga hyungmu!"

Mingyu merengut. "Iya, iya, Soonyoung hyung."

"Aku Wonwoo!"

"Iya, iya, Wonwoo."

"Hyung!"

"Iya, iya, hyung."

Wonwoo melemparnya dengan celana dalam.

.

.

"Wow, Seungcheol, ini indah sekali."

Mereka berhenti di salah satu booth karena Jeonghan tertarik dengan dress yang di pajang di etalase. Sekarang, mereka sedang berdiri di depan sebuah model patung dengan dress panjang menutupi bagian tubuh.

"Jeonghan―"

"Lihat, ada rendanya!" Jeonghan menyentuh renda-renda di bagian dada dan tersenyum senang saat merasakan betapa lembutnya kain yang dipegangnya.

"Jeonghan, dengarkan aku―"

Jeonghan tidak peduli. Ia memperhatikan detail dress di depannya dan mendesah iri. "Warnanya putih, bersih, semurni pikiran Jihoon yang masih polos."

"YOON JEONGHAN!"

Jeonghan menoleh. "...ha?"

"Jihoon bukan mau menikah! Yang kau lihat itu gaun pengantin! Lagipula kenapa kita sampai tersasar di bridal booth begini!"

Jeonghan memajukan bibirnya. "Kita harus tetap membelinya, Seungcheol. Suatu saat nanti kita akan melepasnya menikah dengan menantu."

Seungcheol memasang wajah datar. "Jeonghan."

Jeonghan tidak mendengarnya. "Siapa ya kira-kira menantu kita? Soonyoung? Mingyu?"

"Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan polos. "...hm?"

"KALAUPUN JIHOON MENIKAH, YANG MELEPAS ORANGTUANYA! BUKAN KITA! DAN DIA PASTI PAKAI TUKSEDO, BUKAN GAUN!"

Mereka berdua di usir dari butik pengantin.

.

.

"Mingyu,"

"Hm?" Mingyu mendongak dan menganga.

Wonwoo melambai-lambaikan sehelai celana dalam. "Kenapa dalaman ini hanya terdiri dari kain segitiga dan sehelai―umm, apa ini? Tali?"

Mingyu merasa ingin menangis. Para perempuan pengunjung toko memandang mereka dengan aneh sekarang. "Kurasa itu yang di sebut dengan G-String?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya. "Aneh." Komentarnya acuh.

Tiba-tiba, ide nakal terlintas di kepala Mingyu. "Kau mau membelinya untuk Jihoon-ie hyung?"

Wonwoo berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng. "Umm, tidakkah kau pikir ini sama sekali tidak nyaman dikenakan?"

"Ha?"

"Ya, kau tahu, bukankan dengan adanya tali ini malah akan terasa mengganjal di sela-sela?" Wonwoo membuat tanda untuk kata mengganjal dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apanya?"

"Yang di bawah."

Hening.

"...aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau diam-diam juga mesum, Wonwoo hyung."

"KIM MINGYU!"

Mingyu kenyang dilempari celana dalam.

.

.

"Duduk saja di sini dan biarkan aku yang membeli." Seungcheol mendudukkan Jeonghan di salah satu kursi tunggu di depan salah satu toko.

Jeonghan merengut. "Tapi―"

"Tidak bisa. Kau kacau sekali."

"Seungcheol."

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Istirahat saja di sini dan percayakan padaku." lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam booth.

Jeonghan kembali merengut namun menurut. Ia memperhatikan toko-toko di sekitarnya dan pandangannya tertuju pada mini dress berwarna pastel. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

 _Sepertinya itu bagus untuk Jihoon-ie_.

.

.

"Kau pilih yang mana?" Wonwoo menunjukkan dua bra di tangannya.

Mingyu memilih yang di sebelah kiri. "Polkadot."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyimpannya di kantong belanjaan. "Hey lihat! Ada yang motif pokemon!" serunya saat tidak sengaja melihat ke arah kiri.

"Kau mau membelinya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk polos.

"Yang benar saja, Wonwoo hyung, tidak ada seksi-seksinya!"

Wonwoo sudah mulai membayangkan Jihoon memakai bra motif pokemon. "Tapi pasti Jihoon lucu sekali. Mengenakan bra pokemon. Eheheh."

Mingyu memasang wajah datar.

"Dasar mesum terselubung."

"Berisik."

Kali ini, Mingyu dilempari bra.

Bra pokemon.

.

.

"Jeonghan?"

Misi Seungcheol bertambah lagi kali ini. Selain membeli dress, dia juga harus mencari kekasihnya yang baru ditinggal 10 menit, sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Ia berjalan cepat mengitari booth satu persatu dan semakin panik saat Jeonghan tidak juga ditemuinya. Kalau pemuda itu hilang, appa Yoon akan membunuhnya.

Seungcheol hampir menangis terharu saat Jeonghan terlihat dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri di depan booth yang pertama kali mereka datangi.

"Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan menoleh dan melambai polos―seolah-olah mereka kebetulan saja bertemu di booth ini.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Eh? Membeli dress untuk Jihoon."

Seungcheol menunjuk kantung di tangannya dan menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang aku yang akan membelinya."

Jeonghan merengut. "Iya, iya."

"Lalu mana dressnya?"

Jeonghan mengedikkan bahunya. "Karena aku tidak tahu nomornya, jadi aku tidak jadi membeli. Tapi aku membeli kaus kaki yang tadi." Ia menunjukkan kaus kaki berpita yang ditunjukkannya di awal pada Seungcheol dengan senyum lebar.

"YOON JEONGHAN!"

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Mingyu menatap tumpukan bra di tangannya dan bergidik. Teman-teman sekolahnya pasti berpikir dia adalah orang mesum saat melihatnya.

"Hm."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menggiring Mingyu menuju kasir. "Ayo kita bayar."

Antrian di kasir tidak begitu panjang.

Dan isinya semua perempuan.

Dan semuanya memandangi mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Wonwoo jadi merasa dia adalah penjahat kelamin karena memegang bra dengan posesif seperti itu.

 _Kenapa dia mau-maunya diajak Mingyu ke toko bra_?

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil saat penjaga kasir memeriksa barang belanjaan.

"Baiklah, saya ulangi daftar barang belanjaan anda,"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Bra polkadot dengan nomor 34b―"

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening. _Nomor?_

"―bra pokemon dengan nomor 32a, bra merah jambu dengan nomor 36d, bra―"

Wonwoo menyela. "Tunggu dulu. Nomor?"

"―semua bra ada nomornya, tuan."

Kerutan di kening Wonwoo semakin dalam. "Lalu kenapa nomornya beda-beda?"

 _Ada 34b, ada 32a, ada juga 36d_.

Wonwoo bingung.

Penjaga kasir terlihat separuh ingin menangis, separuh ingin tertawa. "Tentu saja karena umm―dada setiap wanita besarnya berbeda?"

Wonwoo menyikut Mingyu dan berbisik. "Kau tahu berapa nomor dada Jihoon?"

"Aku belum mengintipnya, mana aku tahu."

"AW!" pekikan Mingyu terdengar.

Wonwoo mendampratnya dengan tali bra.

"Sialan. Sempat-sempatnya berpikir mesum!"

.

.

Jihoon sedang menunggu Hansol membuatkannya susu cokelat di dapur saat ponselnya bergetar hebat di atas meja. Ia mengangkatnya dan bertanya-tanya saat melihat nama yang terpampang di sana. Apa Wonwoo tersesat di antara tumpukan bra?

" _Jihoon-ie, berapa nomor dadamu_?"

Hening.

" _Jihoon-ie_?"

Jihoon bengong. "...nomor dada?"

" _Iya, nomor dada_."

Jihoon memikirkan nomor dada yang digunakannya saat mengikuti turnamen bola di sekolahnya dan menjawab lugas. "78, hyung."

Jeda sesaat. " _Um. Oke_."

"Oke."

" _Dan_ _―_ _oh, Jihoon-ie_?"

"Hm?"

" _Biasakan memanggilku oppa_."

Jihoon langsung memutus sambungan.

.

.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo heran. Setelah menelepon Jihoon, hyung berwajah emo-nya itu langsung buru-buru ke depan deretan bra dan mulai mencari dengan wajah serius. Kontur wajahnya yang mirip orang depresi, makin terlihat depresi.

"Hyung, kau ini mencari apa?"

"Bra."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Wonwoo ini kadang-kadang polos―atau bego?

"Aku tahu. Maksudku, nomor berapa? Biar kubantu mencarikan."

Wonwoo mengetuk dagunya dengan jemari. "Apa ada bra dengan nomor dada 78?"

Hening.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo seolah-olah telah tumbuh kepala di punggung pemuda itu.

"MANA MUNGKIN ADA JEON WONWOO!"

Penjaga kasir hampir mengusir mereka berdua keluar.

.

.

Jihoon menyambar ponselnya saat suara getar memenuhi ruangan. Ia mengusap ikon hijau dan langsung mendengar suara Wonwoo.

" _Jihoon-ie, yang benar saja, tidak ada nomor dada 78_."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Eh? Benarkah? Tapi nomor dada yang kugunakan pada saat mengikuti turnamen di sekolah itu nomor 78, kok."

Para member menguping di belakang.

"..."

"Wonwoo hyung?" Lama tidak ada respon. Jihoon pikir Wonwoo lupa sedang menelpon. Maka dari itu, ia memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Wonwoo hyung-ie?"

" _YANG BENAR SAJA LEE JIHOON_!"

Jihoon rasa dia besok harus mengunjungi dokter THT.

.

.

"Apa aku harus membuka kausku?"

Seungkwan histeris. "TIDAK! TIDAK USAH!" teriaknya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

Hansol masih sibuk men-scroll layar ponselnya, mencari informasi bagaimana mereka akan mengukur dada Jihoon.

"Eh? Benarkah? Lebih mudah kalau dibuka, kan?"

Kali ini Jisoo yang menganga shock. "JIHOON-IE! SADARLAH KAU SEKARANG PEREMPUAN!"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk singkat. "Um. Oke."

Perempuan mungil itu membiarkan Chan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Minghao mengukur dadanya―Jisoo tidak akan pernah membiarkan si mesum Seokmin dan Jun yang melakukannya.

"Baiklah, ternyata nomor dada noona 34."

"Wow." Celetuk Jun.

"Wow?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Iya, wow. Ternyata dadamu lumayan besar untuk perempuan mungil sepertimu."

"Benar. Lumayan besar." Tambah Seokmin.

Hening.

Lalu...

"JIHOON-IE TURUNKAN KURSI ITU!"

Jun dan Seokmin melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Oke, Mingyu, nomornya 34." Wonwoo memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mulai berkeliaran lagi. Misi baru. Mencari bra nomor 34.

"Wow, tidak kusangka, dada Jihoon-ie noona besar juga." gumaman Mingyu membuat Wonwoo langsung menoleh.

Ia memasang wajah datar. "Jangan banyak berkomentar, mesum."

Mingyu merengut. "Wajar, aku laki-laki, hyung."

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Ia ingin sekali menyudahi pembicaraan yang semakin membuat orang-orang mengira mereka aneh-aneh itu. Akhirnya, ia melangkah menuju deretan bra yang digantung dan berucap kasual. "Oke, cari saja yang ukurannya 34."

Mingyu mengangguk dan mereka berdua menyebar.

Wonwoo mengutuk Jihoon di dalam hati. Mencari bra bahkan lebih susah dari membuat lirik rapp. Ia menatap deretan bra di depannya sekali lagi dan asal mencomot salah satu bra. Ia menatap tulisan 34d dan berpikir.

"Mingyu, a, b, c, d, e itu maksudnya apa?"

Mingyu mendekatinya dari seberang. "Ukuran cup-nya?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening bingung. "Cup?"

Maksudnya itu cup apa? Cup untuk minum?

Mingyu tertawa. "Iya, cup. Kau tahu kan, bra, di bagian depan, ada semacam penyangga berjumlah dua yang kalau dipotong jadi mirip masker yang biasa kita gunakan saat pergi-pergi?"

Wonwoo membayangkan masker yang selama ini dipakainya dan histeris. "JANGAN MENYAMAKAN BRA DENGAN MASKER DASAR BODOH!"

.

.

" _Jihoon-ie_ ,"

Jihoon mengerang. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dan berguling dari sisi ranjang ke sebelah Seungkwan. Mereka berdua sedang bermain salon. Seungkwan sedang menata rambut panjangnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya sebal. Kalau Wonwoo menelpon, biasanya bertanya hal yang tidak masuk akal.

" _Apa ukuran cup-mu_?"

Sesaat, Jihoon hanya berkedip.

"Cup?"

" _Iya, cup_."

Jihoon berpikir dan mengingat gelas cup apa yang selalu ia gunakan saat minum. "Sedang."

" _Sedang? Sedang itu masuk kategori apa? A? B? C? D? Atau E_?"

Jihoon terdiam. Dia tidak tahu gelas cup sedang itu masuk kategori yang mana.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung."

" _Hah? Lalu darimana kau tahu sedang_?"

"Aku selalu minum dari gelas cup yang sedang," jawabnya polos.

" _BUKAN CUP GELAS UNTUK MINUM_!" teriakan Wonwoo hampir saja membuatnya melempar ponsel kesayangannya ke dinding di seberang.

.

.

"Bagaimana caranya kita akan mengukur?"

Seungkwan berguling dari ujung ranjang dan menatap layar ponselnya. Syukurlah, selalu ada google yang akan membantu domba-domba tersesat seperti mereka.

"Umm, ini agak sedikit rumit. Membutuhkan sedikit perhitungan," katanya setelah membuka salah satu blog dan menggali informasi dari sana.

"HANYA MENGUKUR CUP DADA SAJA BUTUH RUMUS?" Jihoon histeris. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan dunia perempuan.

Seungkwan menggeleng. Ia men-scroll layar ponselnya dan manggut-manggut layaknya burung kakak tua. "Bukan, rumusnya mudah, hanya saja, mengukurnya yang agak-agak."

"Agak-agak?" Jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya.

Lalu Seungkwan merona sendiri. Jihoon menatapnya heran.

"Hyu―noona, ukur saja sendiri." Bocah itu melempar tali ukur asal kepada Jihoon dan melarikan diri ke ruang tengah―kembali menemui para member yang sedang bergelimpangan menonton drama.

Jihoon mengikutinya ke ruang tengah.

"Seungkwan-ie! Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?"

Seungkwan gelagapan. "A―anu―"

"Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi karena aku sekarang perempuan?"

Seungkwan panik. "Bukan begitu―"

"Kau jahat."

Seungkwan merasa ingin menangis. "N―noona."

"Kau―"

Seungkwan tidak tahan lagi. "BAGAIMANA BISA AKU YANG MENGUKUR KALAU HARUS MEMEGANG KEDUA DADAMU, NOONA!"

Jihoon terperanjat. Wajah Seungkwan merah padam menahan malu. Para member menatapnya shock. Soonyoung bahkan sudah ancang-ancang melempar meja ketika mendengar kata memegang dada.

"Oh," kata Jihoon datar lalu berlalu kembali ke kamar.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ie!"

Soonyoung mendekati kamar Jihoon. Perempuan mungil itu membuka pintunya dan menyeret Soonyoung masuk.

"Soonyoung, ini bagaimana? Begini?"

"Oh, iya―" Soonyoung―masih belum sadar, menoleh dan langsung histeris. "―YAAAA! JANGAN PAMERKAN DADAMU BEGITU PADA LAKI-LAKI LEE JIHOON!"

Jihoon, setengah kausnya ia naikkan, dan memegang tali ukur di sekitar kedua payudaranya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaima―"

Soonyoung memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Tentu saja, meski Soonyoung begitu mencintai pemuda mungil yang kini menjelma menjadi perempuan―bayangan payudara Jihoon yang menghantui belakang matanya tentu saja menjadi bayangan yang traumatis. Dia sudah tidak polos lagi. Dalam sehari melihat payudara Jihoon dua kali.

"MATAKU! MATAKU!"

"Soonyoung, aku tidak paham bagaima―"

Soonyoung berdiri kalang kabut dan terhuyung mendekati pintu. Ia membukanya dan langsung melarikan diri menuju tempat para member berada. "JISOO HYUNG SUCIKAN MATAKU! SUCIKAN MATAKU!"

"SOONYOUNG-IE CEPAT KEMARI ATAU AKU HILANGKAN KEDUA MATAMU SEKALIAN!"

"UMMAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Wonwoo mengusap ikon hijau pada layar ponselnya saat getaran terasa di saku bajunya. Jihoon.

"Ya, Jihoon-ie?"

" _Cup C, Wonwoo, cup C_."

Sesaat hening.

Bukan Jihoon yang menelepon.

"Soonyoung-ie? Kau terdengar lemas?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

Soonyoung terdengar lemah. Seolah-olah dia baru saja melakukan dance seminggu full tanpa istirahat.

" _Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana depresinya para member di sini, Wonwoo. Tidak akan pernah tahu.._ "

Lalu sambungan diputus.

"Depresi?"

Ia mendengus. Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih depresi dari terjebak di toko pakaian dalam untuk perempuan selama dua jam―dan disangka orang mesum hanya untuk mencari bra ukuran 34c?

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya dan berkeliaran lagi. Kali ini misinya lebih baru dan lebih jelas. Bra nomor 34c.

.

.

"Ini merepotkan sekali," keluh Jun.

Seokmin mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Minus orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja dan Jihoon―perempuan galak itu sedang tidur di kamar setelah selesai mengukur cup dada dan membuat Soonyoung trauma.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tiba-tiba ini terjadi."

Hansol dan Seungkwan, berdua di pojok browsing melalui ponsel mereka, menyela, "Kasus ini tidak hanya terjadi pada kita."

"Benarkah?"

Hansol mengangguk. "BTS sunbae juga pernah mengalaminya."

"Oooooh." Layaknya paduan suara, mereka semua ber-ooooh.

"Siapa?"

Seungkwan menatap layar ponselnya dan membaca. "Taehyung sunbae, berubah menjadi perempuan juga. dan –oh, Dara sunbae dari 2NE1? Dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing."

"HEWAN?!" seru Chan.

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Hm, tidak hanya itu, Uee sunbae menjadi laki-laki, kemudian Onew sunbae menjadi seekor ayam, lalu Changmin sunbae kembali menjadi anak kecil berumur lima tahun, dan tampaknya masih banyak lagi."

"Kau tahu penyebabnya apa?"

Seungkwan dan Hansol menggeleng bersamaan. Mereka berdua menaruh ponsel mereka di atas lantai dan berguling telentang di lantai.

"Bagaimana kita akan mengatakannya pada manager hyung?" Minghao menyela.

"Tunggu Seungcheol hyung."

.

.

"Kau pikir Jihoon berusia 3 tahun? Kenapa kau tetap ngotot dan tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Tapi―"

"―serius, Mingyu? Kau benar-benar membeli segitiga tali itu? Tapi Jihoon―"

"―Jihoon tidak akan muat memakai kaus kaki itu Jeonghan―"

"―tentu saja serius. Aku akan menyuruhnya berparade keliling dorm―"

"―DASAR MESUM!"

Para member menatap heran empat orang yang baru saja kembali dari belanja dan bukannya masuk―mereka sibuk berdebat di depan pintu. Alih-alih ekpresi bahagia yang mereka perlihatkan―ekspresi mereka depresi setengah mati. Terutama Seungcheol dan Wonwoo. Kantung belanjaan tergantung lemas di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Jeonghan membeli kaus kaki balita untuk Jihoon―"

"―Mingyu membeli G―apa itu? Oh, G-String untuk Jihoon―"

"―hey, bukan salahku kalau kaus kakinya lucu―"

"―hyung, ini cuma main-main, tidak usah serius begitu. Kau pasti juga ingin melihat Jihoon-ie hyu―noona memakai g-string, kan?"

Hening.

Semua member menatap Mingyu.

"AWW!"

"JANGAN DEKATI JIHOON BOCAH MESUM!"

Soonyoung melempar Mingyu menggunakan gelas.

.

.

"Di mana Jihoon-ie?"

Jun menunjuk arah kamar. "Tidur siang. Dia lelah setelah acara mengukur dada yang membuat kami semua di sini depresi."

"Lagipula kenapa sih, setiap Wonwoo hyung menelepon selalu bertanya aneh-aneh?" keluh Minghao.

Wonwoo nyengir. "Maaf. Kalau tidak begitu, kita tidak akan mendapatkan bra yang ukurannya pas."

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Sudahlah, hentikan pembahasan tentang dada dan bra ini karena entah kenapa mendengarnya cukup membuat traumaku kembali."

"Oke, lalu, apa saja yang sudah kalian ketahui tentang ini?"

"Sejauh ini, hanya sebatas pengetahuan kalau kejadian tidak hanya terjadi pada kita, tapi kurasa sebagian besar para idol sudah pernah mengalaminya."

"Oh, ya?"

Hansol mengangguk. ia menunjukkan history browsernya pada Seungcheol dan menunjukkan poin-poin penting di sana. Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk selama membaca.

"Tidak dijelaskan apa penyebabnya."

"Nah, itu yang sedang berusaha kita cari sejak tadi."

"Lalu, hyung, bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan hal ini pada manager hyung?" tanya Chan.

Seungcheol mengusap dagunya. "Kita membawa Jihoon ke kantor?"

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berbahaya? Maksudku, sekarang dia perempuan. Orang-orang yang melihat tidak akan tahu itu adalah Jihoon-ie. Dan mungkin saja akan tersebar rumor tidak jelas kalau ketahuan kita membawanya ke sana."

"Benar juga, Jisoo. Umm, bagaimana dengan membawa manager hyung kemari?"

Para member mengangguk.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik." Komentar Minghao.

"Oke, aku akan meneleponnya. Sementara, bisa bangunkan Jihoon-ie? Suruh dia berganti pakaian. Setelah itu, suruh dia makan."

Semua member menatap Soonyoung.

"Apa?"

Tatapan mereka semakin intens.

"Aku tidak mau membangunkannya!"

Tatapan para member berubah menjadi tajam.

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya. "BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH!"

.

.

Soonyoung berjalan mengendap menuju sisi ranjang. Ia duduk dan memandang raut wajah Jihoon yang sedang tidur di depannya. Di pipi perempuan itu terdapat bercak-bercak air mata yang mengering. Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Apa kau menangis sendirian di sini, Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon hanya menggeliat lalu kembali tertidur.

Soonyoung mengusap puncak kepala Jihoon dan menghela nafasnya. ia menepuk pipi Jihoon setelahnya.

"Jihoon-ie, Jihoon-ie,"

Kedua mata Jihoon perlahan membuka. Ia mengerang kecil. "Hmm? Soonyoung-ie?"

"Hai,"

"Ada apa?" suara Jihoon serak.

Jadi dia benar-benar habis menangis.

"Seungcheol-ie hyung menyuruhku membangunkanmu. Ayo, kau harus berganti pakaian dan makan siang."

Jihoon mengangguk dan bangkit duduk. Ia mengucek kedua matanya dan Soonyoung harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Jihoon saat itu juga. Diluar kelakuannya yang membuat trauma dari pagi, Jihoon yang bertingkah polos baru bangun tidur ini terlihat manis sekali.

"Soonyoung-ie,"

"Hmm."

"Gendong."

Soonyoung terdiam. "Um. Oke."

Jihoon tertawa senang. Dua lesung pipitnya terlihat jelas. Perempuan itu langsung melompat turun dari ranjang. Soonyoung tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia berjongkok dan membiarkan Jihoon menaiki punggungnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher.

Menyenangkan sekali melihat Jihoon yang manis seperti ini.

"Jihoon-ie,"

"Hm?"

"Jangan bergerak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Soonyoung tiba-tiba merasa depresi.

"DADAMU MEMBUAT PUNGGUNGKU GELI!"

Soonyoung lupa Jihoon belum memakai branya.

.

.

Sejak Soonyoung menurunkannya dengan paksa di tengah jalan setelah berteriak dan langsung melarikan diri dari Jihoon, perempuan mungil itu sedih dan tidak mau bergabung di ruang tengah. Sekarang, Jihoon lebih betah memepet Wonwoo kemana-mana.

"Oppa."

Wonwoo mendongak―dalam hati merasa bahagia luar biasa adik kesayangan memanggilnya oppa. Dan lihatlah si adik kesayangan, memakai dress dengan motif bunga-bunga setengah paha, rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda dengan ekspresi cemberut menghiasi wajah―Wonwoo ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Apa aku begitu menyebalkan?"

Wonwoo bengong. "Hah?"

"Soonyoung menjatuhkanku dari punggungnya. Bukan salahku kalau dadaku membuatnya geli."

Wonwoo merangkul perempuan itu dan menghela nafasnya. "Sudah, jangan sedih."

"Apa dia membenciku?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi kenapa dia menjauhiku?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Jihoon-ie. Sudah, jangan dipikirkan."

 _Tapi Jihoon malah semakin kepikiran_.

.

.

Jihoon menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mulai mengamati bentuk tubuhnya sendiri. Sejak pagi dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya―terlalu sibuk membuat member lain trauma.

Ia menatap wajahnya sendiri dan mulai menilai.

Dua mata sipit―yang terlihat semakin manis dengan bulu mata yang semakin melengkung ke atas―lentik.

Lalu kontur wajahnya yang menjadi sedikit lebih tirus.

Secara keseluruhan, bentuk wajahnya menjadi lebih imut dan manis dari yang sebelumnya―dan entah kenapa kenyataan ini membuatnya jengkel.

Kalau dia berubah menjadi perempuan, dia ingin menjadi perempuan yang _hot_ dan umm―seksi?

Alih-alih, di sinilah dia, dengan raut wajah seperti bocah baru ditiban masa pubertas, dan tinggi badan yang semakin mengecil dari ukuran sebelumnya―jika sebelumnya dia mencapai bahu Mingyu, kini dia hanya mencapai separuh lengan atas Mingyu.

Dan ini membuatnya semakin jengkel.

Belum lagi, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol membelikannya dress yang tidak ada seksi-seksinya sama sekali. Semua dress ini mengandung kesan manis dan imut.

Dia cukup puas dengan pakaian dalam yang dipilihkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu―tapi, masa iya dia harus berbikini sepanjang hari untuk menunjukkan kesan seksi?

"Sial."

Semakin berkaca―Jihoon semakin ingin membenturkan gitar ke dinding.

.

.

Jihoon duduk di tengah-tengah para member dan kembali merengut. Manager hyung menatapnya dan mengusap wajah frustasi.

"Dari segala hal buruk yang bisa terjadi―kenapa harus kau berubah bentuk menjadi perempuan, Jihoon?"

Jihoon menunduk―dia jadi ingin menangis. "Aku tidak tahu." Katanya lirih. Mingyu merangkulnya menenangkan―tumben sekali bocah ini tidak mesum.

"Apa kau meminum sesuatu yang diberikan fansmu?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Dia memang minum sesuatu―tapi bukan dari fansnya.

Manager hyung menghela nafas. "Hal ini sudah menjadi pembicaraan umum para manager di dunia hiburan―idol berubah bentuk."

"Hyung tahu apa penyebabnya?"

"Biasanya, karena idol meminum sesuatu yang diberikan oleh fansnya."

"Aku sering minum tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sanggah Jun.

"Nah, itulah, Jun, kadangkala ada fans jahil yang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman yang akan mereka berikan." Manager hyung membuat tanda dengan kedua tangannya untuk kata sesuatu.

"Sesuatu?"

Manager hyung mengangguk. "Sesuatu itu biasa kita sebut umm―magic."

"Hah?"

"Ini memang kedengaran tidak masuk akal―tapi satu-satunya penjelasan yang paling memungkinkan ya hanya itu. Magic."

Hansol mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu kenapa Jihoon menjadi perempuan?"

"Nah, magic ini bergantung pada orang yang mengucapkan manteranya. Ada yang menginginkan idolnya menjadi kucing, ada yang merubah gender, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Pasti ada penangkalnya kan, hyung?"

Manager hyung menghela nafas. "Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana Jihoon akan kembali seperti semula?!" Jeonghan histeris.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Manager hyung menunduk frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan semua jadwal kita?"

Manager hyung tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu ini disebut keberuntungan di tengah kesulitan atau apa―tapi pagi ini sebenarnya aku memang berencana kemari untuk memberi tahu kalian jadwal kalian kosong seminggu ke depan."

"Eh?"

"Sajangnim memberikan libur. Kalian senang?"

Tidak ada yang bersorak.

Meski libur, tentu saja tidak ada yang senang kalau Jihoon masih menjadi perempuan.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Wonwoo mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon―perempuan mungil itu langsung menyandar saat Wonwoo merentangkan satu lengannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Jihoon mengangguk. ia memperhatikan bagaimana Soonyoung sedang tertawa dengan Minghao di ujung ruangan―dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Soonyoung tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu bersamanya.

"Aku memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja, oppa."

Wonwoo memperhatikan bagaimana Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dan menghela nafas. "Mau eskrim?"

Jihoon mengangguk antusias.

Pada akhirnya, semua member berangkat makan eskrim di toko dekat dorm. Ini musim panas dan makan eskrim terdengar sebagai ide yang paling bagus untuk mengisi waktu luang. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju toko eskrim dengan Jihoon berada di tengah―menggandeng jemari Chan erat-erat. Dia takut hilang―karena kalau dia hilang, bagaimana dia akan memberitahu polisi kalau dia adalah laki-laki berumur 20 tahun bernama Lee Jihoon?

Mereka sampai di toko setelah berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh menit dan Jihoon langsung menempatkan pantatnya di sebelah Soonyoung. Pemuda itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan Jihoon senang sekali karena Soonyoung tidak menjauh.

Eskrim Jihoon datang setelah ia menunggu beberapa saat―eskrim stramberry dengan potongan strawberry kecil dan saus cokelat di atasnya. Ia menyendok eskrimnya dan menggembungkan pipinya saat bagian privatnya terasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa, Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon menoleh. Soonyoung sedang menatapnya heran.

Sejenak Jihoon ragu.

"Soonyoung-ie?"

"Hm?" Soonyoung kembali menyendok eskrim.

"Siang ini aku hanya memakai g-string. Dan rasanya tidak nyaman. Mengganjal―"

Tersedak―Soonyoung mengangkat mangkuk eskrimnya dan kabur ke sebelah Jisoo. "UHHUK―JISOO HYUUUUNG!"

.

.

Jihoon menyeret Seokmin dan Hansol untuk menemaninya berbelanja alas kaki untuk perempuan. Dan keduanya menyanggupi setelah Jihoon menyerang mereka dengan puppy eyes yang mematikan.

"Hyu―noona, ini namanya flatshoes."

Jihoon meneliti sepasang flatshoes berpita yang dibawakan Hansol untuknya. Dia menggeleng setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "Aku mau sesuatu yang membuatku terlihat lebih tinggi, Hansol-a."

Hansol pergi dan berkeliaran lagi. Lalu kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sepasang high heels di tangan.

Jihoon mengamati hak high heels di tangan Hansol dan menggembungkan pipi. "Hansol-a, haknya terlalu tinggi. aku tidak mungkin bisa berjalan."

"Tapi tadi hyu―noona bilang ingin sesuatu yang membuatmu terlihat lebih tinggi."

"JADI MAKSUDMU AKU INI PENDEK?"

Hansol langsung kabur menuju rak sepatu di ujung ruangan.

Hansol tidak mengerti. Tapi Jihoon sendiri yang bilang begitu. Lalu tiba-tiba marah-marah karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Hyu―noona, bagaimana kalau yang ini? Penjaga toko bilang ini namanya umm apa tadi ya? oh―wedges. Lihat, tidak punya hak yang meruncing."

Jihoon menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya penasaran―Seokmin datang membawa sepasang sepatu yang lain. "Memangnya kenapa kalau meruncing?"

Seokmin menatap Jihoon. "Eh? Kalau haknya runcing, aku takut haknya patah kalau hyu―noona yang memakai."

"Hah? Kok bi―OH! JADI MAKSUDMU AKU INI GENDUT? AKU TIDAK SEGENDUT ITU SAMPAI MEMBUAT HAK SEPATU PATAH!"

Sebelum Jihoon sempat melemparnya dengan sepatu boot, Seokmin melarikan diri bergabung bersama Hansol.

Padahal maksud Seokmin baik―dia hanya tidak ingin hyu―noona tersayangnya terluka karena hak patah. Semua orang tahu betapa cerobohnya Jihoon. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang mengatainya gendut.

 _Malah jadi salah paham_.

Pada akhirnya, setelah puas meneriaki Hansol dan Seokmin, Jihoon membeli ketiganya. Flatshoes. High heels. Dan wedges.

.

.

"Chan-ie, aku lapar."

"Hyu―noona mau makan?"

"Kau mau memasakkannya untukku?"

Chan menggeleng. Ia menunjuk Minghao yang sedang berkutat di dapur. "Minghao sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu."

Jihoon mengangguk dan menempatkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Tidak lama, Minghao datang dengan sepiring masakan.

"Hyu―noona, coba ini."

"Ini apa, Minghao?"

"Umm―pork belly?"

"Nanti aku gendut."

"Huh?"

"Pork belly banyak lemaknya, Chan-ie."

"Oooh."

"Cobalah memasak makanan yang sehat. Sayur mayur?"

Minghao meletakkan piringnya dan merengut.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu, noona?"

Jihoon mengambil sebuah garpu. "Sejak umm―baiklah kalau kau memaksa, aku akan mencoba."

"Noona tidak takut gendut―"

"JADI MENURUTMU AKU GENDUT?"

Minghao―yang tidak terbiasa dengan seruan keras―banjir airmata.

.

.

Jihoon membungkuk dan mengusap betisnya dan mengerang dalam hati. Kenapa para perempuan suka sekali mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi seperti ini? Betisnya bahkan terasa hampir meledak. Dia jadi menyesal memilih memakai yang ini.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara jalan-jalan malam di taman dekat dorm dan pulang menjelang pukul sepuluh malam.

Jihoon menatap para member yang berjalan jauh di depan dan mengeluh dalam hati. Kakinya pegal sekali.

"Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon mendongak dan mendapati Soonyoung sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jihoon menunjuk betisnya. "Pegal."

Soonyoung berbalik. Jihoon sudah akan melemparnya dengan high heels saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu berjongkok di depannya.

"Naiklah."

"Eh?"

"Naik saja. Kakimu pegal, kan? Kasihan kalau kau paksa berjalan."

Sedikit ragu, Jihoon melompat naik ke punggung Soonyoung. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Soonyoung dan membiarkan pemuda blonde itu menggendongnya pulang.

"Sampai di dorm kau harus mandi, Soonyoung." Komentar Jihoon setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Hm."

"Badanmu bau sekali."

"Aku tahu."

"Kita bisa mandi bersama."

"Ji―"

"Kau bisa menggosok punggungku."

"Jihoon―"

"Dan aku bisa menggosok punggungmu."

"Jihoon!"

"Hm? Atau kau mau menggosok dadaku seperti biasa?"

"AWW!"

"TIDAAAAK OTAKKUUU!"

Soonyoung menjatuhkan Jihoon dan berlari menyusul Chan―meninggalkan Jihoon jatuh di tengah jalan.

 _Jihoon selalu lupa dia perempuan sekarang_.

.

.

"Oppa, ada yang mau memakai kamar mandi?"

Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin sekali keramas." Jihoon masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Seungcheol menatap pintu kamar mandi dan mengeluh dalam hati. Kini dia punya dua member dengan konsumsi sampo melebihi ambang batas normal karena rambut mereka yang panjang.

"Hyung! siapa di dalam? Aku masuk ya!"

"Ji―"

Soonyoung membuka pintu dan memasukinya acuh.

Seungcheol melongo.

Hening.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi. Soonyoung dengan wajah panik yang keluar.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DI DALAM ADA JIHOON?"

Lalu pemuda blonde itu kabur ke kamar Jisoo.

Seungcheol memasang wajah datar.

 _Bukan salahnya, kan?_

.

.

"Ini menyeramkan." Hansol membuka pembicaraan.

Para member sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan tengah malam―Jihoon tidak diajak. Perempuan yang dicurigai sedang pms itu sudah tidur sejak selesai mandi.

Soonyoung bergidik dan mengangguk. "Ini lebih mengerikan dari Jihoon biasa yang galak."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Jihoon-ie tapi―sumpah, dia jadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya."

"Kurasa dia mulai menikmati menjadi seorang perempuan."

"Perubahan moodnya benar-benar menyerupai perempuan!"

"―dia bahkan mengkhawatirkan berat badannya sekarang!―"

"―dan dia jauh lebih menyeramkan saat mendengar kata tinggi!"

Wonwoo menyela, "Tapi aku menyukainya. Dia memanggilku oppa dengan begitu manisnya."

"Kau mau aku memanggilmu oppa dengan manis, hyung?"

"Tidak. Mimpi buruk kalau itu sampai terjadi, Kim Mingyu."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Tukas Jisoo.

"Benar sekali. Aku menderita sekali seharian ini," keluh Seungkwan.

"Kau pikir kau saja? Coba rasakan mencari bra nomor 34c di antara tumpukan celana dalam!"

"―coba rasakan bagaimana rasanya hampir dilempar kursi! Jauh lebih menegangkan dari naik roller coaster!―"

"―kusarankan hyungdeul mencoba memasak makanan bebas lemak―"

"―tidak ada yang lebih horror daripada disuruh mengukur kedua payudaranya!"

Hening.

"Soonyoung hyung, kurasa itu malah akan jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Bukannya traumatis," komentar Seokmin.

"HEI AKU BUKAN BOCAH MESUM SEPERTIMU!"

Minghao menengahi. "Harus segera dicari penangkalnya, hyung."

"Dan sayang sekali aku tidak tahu apa penangkalnya, Minghao."

"Dia perlu disucikan, teman-teman. Aku akan berusaha mencari air suci untuk memandikannya besok pagi!"

"Jisoo hyung, Jihoon-ie hyung berubah menjadi perempuan, bukannya kerasukan setan!" seru Mingyu.

Seungkwan membuka ponselnya dan mulai browsing lagi. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau seseorang menciumnya?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, hyungdeul, seperti dongeng anak-anak, putri dan pangeran kodok?"

"Pangeran kodok berubah menjadi manusia setelah sang putri menciumnya." Tambah Hansol.

Chan mengetuk dagunya dengan jemari. "Lalu siapa yang akan jadi pangeran kodoknya?"

"Mingyu?" usul Jeonghan.

"Yaa! Maksudmu aku jelek seperti kodok?"

"Hei, salah. Pangeran kodok di sini sudah jelas Jihoon. Dia kan yang mau berubah. Kita harus mencari putrinya." Tukas Jun.

"Biasanya, kalau di dalam dongeng, yang mencium haruslah orang yang mencintai yang dicium dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati, kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk. lalu menatap Soonyoung bebarengan. Yang ditatap kaget setengah mati.

"Apa?"

Tatapan para member semakin intens.

Soonyoung merasa _deja vu_.

"Aku tidak mau menciumnya!"

Para member sekarang menatapnya tajam.

Soonyoung panik.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Tatapan tajam berubah menjadi pelototan.

Soonyoung semakin panik. Ingatannya memutar memori seharian ini.

"AKU BAHKAN MEMBENCI JIHOON!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

 _Prang_!

Terdengar suara gelas beradu dengan lantai dan refleks semua member menoleh pada sumber suara. Di depan pintu, berdiri Lee Jihoon dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Soonyoung tergagap. "A―aku a―"

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti." Lalu berbalik dan kembali ke kamar.

Malam itu, Jihoon menangis di bawah selimutnya.

Dan demi mendengar isakan tangis dari ranjang di sebelah, Soonyoung merasa ingin mengebiri diri sendiri―tidak, bercanda, dia masih sayang juniornya.

.

.

"Pagi, Jihoon-ie."

"Pagi, hyung."

Wonwoo berhenti mengaduk susunya dan menoleh. Jihoon―dengan wajah datar versi perempuannya, tidak lagi memakai dress―alih-alih memakai hoodie dan boxer lamanya, duduk di sofa depan televisi dan mulai menonton acara secara random.

Wonwoo shock.

Wonwoo tidak percaya―adik manisnya tidak lagi memanggilnya oppa! Dan apapula itu? Hoodie dan boxer?

"Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon menoleh dan kuncir kudanya bergoyang. "Ya, hyung?"

Wonwoo jadi takut ditatap begitu. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, oke."

"Pagi, Wonwoo, pagi Jihoon-ie."

Jihoon menjawab tanpa berpaling dari layar televisi. "Pagi, Seungcheol hyung."

Seungcheol berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Jihoon dan menganga. Diluar surai oranyenya yang dikuncir kuda, Jihoon sudah kembali menjadi Jihoon yang lama. Hoodie yang biasanya tampak sedikit kebesaran, kini benar-benar tampak sangat kebesaran.

"Pagi Jihoon-ie noona!"

Jihoon menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa. "Pagi juga, Chan-ie. Dan tolong, panggil aku hyung."

Chan menganga.

.

.

Suasana makan pagi terasa awkward. Tidak ada yang berani melemparkan komentar yang biasanya memicu perang dunia di atas meja makan. Semuanya diam dan sesekali saling melirik setelah melihat perubahan yang dilakukan Jihoon. Hanya selang semalam. Dress yang dikenakannya sehari kemarin entah kemana. Jihoon, yang menjadi pusat perhatian mengunyah sarapannya acuh.

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung mendongak dari piringnya panik. Dia merasa hatinya sedikit dicubit saat sadar Jihoon memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel –ie.

"Ya?"

"Bisa ambilkan kecap untukku? Ada di depanmu."

"Oh―oke."

"Lempar saja seperti biasa, Soonyoung."

"Umm―oke."

Jihoon menangkapnya dan mulai kembali makan.

Di ujung meja makan, Seungcheol menghela nafas. Ia sadar kenapa Jihoon berubah begini meski bentuk fisiknya masihlah seorang perempuan.

 _Jihoon pasti mendengarkan percakapan mereka semalam dari awal_.

.

.

Seungcheol berjalan menuju kamarnya dan terperanjat saat menemukan Jihoon sedang memakai sneakersnya di depan. "Jihoon-ie? Mau kemana?"

Perempuan mungil itu mengenakan celana training dan menguncir rambutnya seperti buntut kuda tinggi-tinggi.

Jihoon membenahi letak hoodienya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jalan-jalan?"

Seungcheol mengatupkan rahangnya dan mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Jihoon-ie."

Jihoon mengacungkan jempolnya dan keluar dorm.

.

.

Jihoon benar-benar menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalannya semaksimal mungkin. Memanfaatkan kesempatan kini dia tidak dikenali orang, Jihoon berkeliaran sesuka hati―

"Apakah itu Jihoon oppa?"

"Jihoon oppa?"

"Itu, member Seventeen?"

Jihoon membeku. Ia menurunkan tudung hoodienya dan memperlihatkan kunciran rambutnya yang panjang.

Dua anak sekolah tadi mendengus dan berlalu dengan kalimat, "Bukan, ternyata perempuan."

Jihoon menghela nafas lega dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Selama berjalan, dia berpikir tentang apa yang ia dengar semalam.

Jihoon sakit hati. Tapi Jihoon menyayangi semua membernya. Ia teringat teriakan Soonyoung dan langsung merasa depresi. Orang yang diam-diam dikaguminya ternyata begitu membencinya. Pantas saja seharian kemarin, Soonyoung menjauhinya.

Padahal Jihoon pikir, dengan berubahnya ia menjadi perempuan, dia akan memiliki kesempatan yang lebih untuk mendekati Soonyoung―setaunya Soonyoung selurus tiang bendera.

Tapi sepertinya pendekatan-pendekatan ini tidak mungkin dilakukan mengingat deklarasi yang semalam diteriakkan Soonyoung dengan berapi-api.

Dan semakin tenggelam dalam pikiran, semakin jauh ia melangkah.

.

.

Seungcheol menggigit kuku jempolnya was-was. Sudah sepuluh jam sejak Jihoon pamit keluar dorm untuk jalan-jalan, dan sekarang belum juga kembali. Ini sudah pukul 8 malam. Dan semakin bertambahnya menit, dia semakin khawatir. Dia memang bodoh. Seharusnya dia tidak mengijinkan Jihoon keluar tadi pagi setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Hyung?"

Seungcheol menoleh dan melempar senyum lemah.

"Sedang apa di depan sini?"

"Menunggu Jihoon pulang."

"Jihoon?"

"Jihoon belum pulang?"

Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Aku akan mencarinya, hyung."

 _Cklek!_

Pintu terbuka sebelum Soonyoung sempat mengenakan sneakersnya. Kuncir kuda Jihoon yang pertama kali terlihat. Lalu tubuh mungilnya.

"Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon mendongak. "Ya?"

Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Kita butuh bicara."

.

.

"Jihoon, aku minta maaf."

"Um."

"Jihoon, kau salah paham."

Mendengarnya mendadak membuat emosi Jihoon kembali lagi.

"Kau dan para member membenciku, Soonyoung. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Tapi aku benar-benar sakit hati."

Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Kau salah paham, Jihoon."

"Salah paham bagaimana? Aku mendengar semuanya semalam, Soonyoung. Aku mendengar bagaimana kalian mengeluh, dan bagaimana kau meneriakkan bencimu padaku."

"Jihoon, dengarkan aku. Para member tidak membencimu. Justru karena saking sayang, mereka ingin kau kembali seperti semula."

Jihoon masih menunduk. Enggan menatap Soonyoung. Pemandangan tali sepatunya yang disimpul rapi lebih menarik.

Soonyoung kembali menghela nafas. Dia tahu Jihoon pasti merasa sakit sekali.

"Maaf."

Kali ini Jihoon yang menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon."

Suara Soonyoung terdengar pecah―dan ini membuat Jihoon langsung mendongak. dia tidak menyangka akan melihatnya―tapi Soonyoung menangis di depannya.

Jadi, seperti perempuan normal pada umumnya―Jihoon ikut menangis juga.

Perempuan mungil itu berdiri dan langsung memeluk Soonyoung. Mereka berdua menangis. Soonyoung―merasa bersalah karena membuat Jihoon terluka dan Jihoon―menangis simpel karena Soonyoung menangis.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya sibuk berpelukan di ruang tengah. Sampai suara serak Soonyoung memecah keheningan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jihoon mendengus. "Bukan itu yang kudengar semalam."

Soonyoung memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu karena aku panik!"

"Panik?"

Soonyoung mengangguk malu-malu.

"Jadi setiap kali kau panik kau akan memberitahu semua orang kalau kau membenciku?"

"Jihoon, keadaannya berbeda. Semalam aku disuruh menciummu!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau menciumku?"

"Jihoon―tentu saja aku malu! Kau kan orang yang kucintai!"

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau selalu menjauh dariku seharian kemarin?"

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya dan menutup wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku!"

"Haa?"

Soonyoung mencubit kedua pipi Jihoon. "Kau ini polos sekali. Dan kadang-kadang bicaramu yang polos itu membuatku trauma."

Kerutan di dahi Jihoon bertambah dalam.

"Tingkah polosmu membuatku gila, Jihoon. Kau harus sadar. Kau ini sekarang perempuan. Dan kau tidak bisa seenaknya berbicara mengenai g-string, dan menempelkan payudaramu ke punggung seorang pria semudah itu."

"Umm―"

"Jihoon. Aku ini laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kuat iman dan pada akhirnya melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkan padamu? ya―bukannya aku tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal ini saat kau juga lelaki sih, tapi tetap saja, aku hampir gila kalau terus berada di dekatmu."

Pipi Jihoon memerah. "Umm―oke."

Soonyoung menepuk kedua pipi Jihoon dan tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menangis semalam. aku tidak bermaksud."

"Err―oke."

"Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon menunduk. Soonyoung mengangkat dagu perempuan mungil itu dan menatap dalam kedua manik matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ucapkan sekali lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sekali lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sekali la―"

Soonyoung menciumnya. Sebentar. Lalu melepaskan diri dan memilih membawa Jihoon ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon. Aku mencintaimu."

"Meskipun aku kembali lagi menjadi laki-laki?"

Soonyoung mencium puncak kepalanya. "Jangan bodoh. Tentu saja aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski kau berubah menjadi seekor hamster sekalipun."

Dua lesung pipit di pipi Jihoon muncul.

Soonyoung menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkannya ke ranjang. Ia membuka selimut lebar-lebar lalu ikut menelusup di samping Jihoon. Ia menelisipkan lengannya di bawah kepala Jihoon dan perempuan itu menggunakannya sebagai bantal.

Soonyoung menciumnya lagi sebelum memejamkan mata. Sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya―melibatkan lumatan dan lidah―dan mereka berdua terbang ke alam mimpi dengan senyuman.

Esok paginya, ketika Soonyoung terbangun dan menatap kepala Jihoon dengan rambut pendek dan dadanya yang datar, ia tersenyum dan merasa ini adalah istirahat terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya.

.

.

Esok paginya, meja makan ramai dengan perang dunia.

"Kalau tahu begitu, sebaiknya kau cium Jihoon-ie hyung sejak awal kau menemukannya jadi perempuan, Soonyoung hyung."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja agar kita tidak mengalami semua pengalaman traumatis ini!"

"―aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya memilih bra―"

"―jangan lupa, aku hampir ditampol menggunakan high heels!―"

"―kalian tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana pusingnya mengendalikan Jeonghan dan obsesinya terhadap kauskaki―"

"―dan acara mengukur dada―"

"―hei! Jihoon hyung bahkan membuat Minghao banjir airmata saat memasak!―"

"―dan―JIHOON-IE TURUNKAN KURSI ITU!"

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **A/N** :

HAHAHAH APAAA INIIIII T-T aku gak ngerti lagi ini fanfiction genre-nya apaan dari humor bisa angst bisa begini T-T /pundung/

Ini juga idenya agak nggak jelas. Cuma nulis apa yang ada di kepala dan―voila! Terciptalah tulisan gakjelas sampe 49 lembar Microsoft Word dan 8000+ words! -_- [omong-omong ini rekor aku ngetik fanfiksi ngalahin banyaknya ngetik skripsi T-T]

Ini sekali ngetik dan langsung di publish maka dari itu kalo ada typo―gomen ne!

Gaktau kenapa lagi nge-feel banget nulis oneshoot dan aku minta maaf karena belum sempet apdet mama Changmin sama chibi-chibinya huweeee T-T /diamukreader/

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

"Mingyu? Kau sedang apa di depan laptop sejak tadi? Dan kenapa menyendiri di sini? Tempat ini gelap."

"Berusaha menemukan nomor fans yang membuat Jihoon-ie hyung menjadi seorang perempuan."

"Eh? Untuk apa? Kau mau melaporkannya ke polisi? Aku tidak tahu kau begitu posesif terhadap Jiho―"

"Bukan."

"Hah? Lalu?"

"Aku akan memintanya membuatkan satu minuman lagi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kuminumkan pada Wonwoo hyung."

"..."

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Pesankan satu lagi untuk Jeonghan."

"―pesankan satu lagi untuk Seungkwan―"

"―oh! Satu lagi untuk Minghao―"

"DARI MANA KALIAN SEMUA MASUK?"

"―boleh ikut memesan untuk Chan?"

"TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR, SEOKMIN!"

"BERTAUBATLAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Well―yang terakhir berteriak pasti Hong Jisoo.

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
